


Conventions Aren't So Bad

by KuroNekoNee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Conventions, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoNee/pseuds/KuroNekoNee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Levi was forced to go to cons by his friends. He wasn't fond of them, but at the first convention of the year he meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventions Aren't So Bad

Every year he was forced to go to cons by his friends, always as a part of their group cosplay. Every year he participated in only the events that were necessary, and then he found a quiet corner and sat, thinking about why the hell he agreed to this. It was ridiculous that his friends all played dress up at their age. Levi was one of the youngest, and he was 25.

He didn’t even like anime damn it. He didn’t read manga. He wasn’t into card gaming. Or war-gaming. The only thing he looked forward to coming for was to replenish his pocky stash. 

Then one day, at yet another convention, the first one of the year, he met Eren.

He’d given up on walking around. Having been forced into a group cosplay of ‘Haikyuu!’. He found a sadly not very abandoned corridor and conveniently placed sofa to make his own. In a few hours he’d be receiving frantic texts from Hanji asking where he was, why he always disappeared, did he know the cosplay masquerade was in 10 minutes? But until then he’d just brood on his laptop.

“Is this side taken?” A voice asked, interrupting Levi’s train of thought. He looked up only to see a boy, probably no older than 17. Levi looked around a bit. He could hear soft conversations going on all around him. The sofas along this corridor were mostly filled up with con-goers resting their feet, fixing their cosplay. Levi wasn’t fond of people, in general. Socializing was something he didn’t have much practice in, so he could always tell him ‘Yeah it’s taken’ and send him on his way.

But he looked back at the boy again and said,

“No, kid, sit down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't write more of this.


End file.
